Apparatus, such as portable electronic communication devices, usually include radio circuitry and one or more antennas for enabling the apparatus to communicate wirelessly with other apparatus. In recent years, user demand has led to such apparatus being reduced in size. However, this reduction in size has often led to a decrease in performance and/or efficiency of the one or more antennas.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.